


Warm Arms

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Sleepy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony fall asleep together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	Warm Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“They was only one bed... and all they did was sleep” [A1]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

Steve quietly slips into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him before softly padding over towards the bed.

Tony was already asleep under the bed covers. As carefully as he could, as not to wake him, Steve pulls back the blankets and slips into the bed beside him.

Tony stretches out with a moan, wrapping his arms around Steve. "Hey," the man mumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Steve whispers. "Wasn't expecting the reports to take so long."

"It's okay," Tony mumbles, closing his eyes, slowly falling back asleep. The man's lips twitch up into a small smile. "Normally, it's me sneaking into bed."

Steve wraps his arms around Tony and buries his face into the man's neck. The tension that had been building up all day fades away.

There was nothing better after a hard day than curling up in bed beside Tony. There was no pressure, no need for anything to be sexual. Just a safe and loving pair of arms to hold tight at night. Something he hadn't thought was a possibility before meeting Tony.

Steve shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep in the comfort of Tony's arms.


End file.
